


What have I done?

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Apologies, Depression, F/M, Fluff, I hate myself, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Evan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Warning: this is fucked up in the beginning, connor is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Connor isn’t the smartest alpha out there. He planned on dying young and alone after all.





	What have I done?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I hate how I come up with this stuff while eating my lunch. Like...I’m eating and suddenly this pops into my head? WTF BECCA!

Connor knew he was dumb. Well..he got pretty decent grades, but when it came to how the A/B/O roles worked...he was complete shit about it. 

Connor was an alpha. His mother Cynthia was a beta, and his father Larry was an alpha. Zoe, Connor’s sister, was a beta. Let’s just say that the only thing Larry likes about Connor was him being an alpha. 

Omegas were hard to come by. They were often married off once they were eighteen so they would have a mate to watch over them and keep them from being attacked, or worse. Of course, Connor didn’t know this. Omegas were treated like shit by some people, but Connor never cared for the roles. They were all people, they didn’t ask to be an omega or an alpha, why couldn’t they all just get along? Connor wouldn’t even know how to spot an omega in a crowd if he had to, looks didn’t show anything. 

Connor was depressed, anyone who looked at him would know. He hated his life and what he did to is family. He was a stain in his families lives. He had known for years. That’s why Connor decided to kill himself.

Connor was making his way to the old orchard, no one went there. Connor pulled the pills out of his pocket when he heard a whimper. Connor glanced around, but didn’t see anyone. Then he heard the whimper again. Connor rounded a larger tree and found a boy, around his age, lying on the ground. He looked hurt. Connor smelt something, it was making him feel weird. It was coming from the boy...what was it? 

Connor knelt down and sniffed again. Why did he feel turned on by an unconscious body? Connor tried to will away the random hard on and went to pick up the boy. He whimpered again and Connor put him down. His body was betraying him. That’s when it hit him, this boy was an omega. 

Connor tried to rack his brain for what was happening, but it was hard to focus. All he could think about was how the omega smelt. Connor watched as his body pulled the omegas pants down, what was he doing? Connor knew omegas made people act weird, but why was he doing this? He didn’t want to hurt this guy. Connor tried to force himself to stop, but he couldn’t. The omega whined and Connor rolled a condom onto his dick. When did he take his pants off?! What was he doing?! 

Connor pushed into the omega and watched it groan. Fuck, he was horrible for doing this. Connor had barely started when the omega came hard against Connor’s hand that had been stroking him. WHAT WAS HE DOING!? Connor didn’t want to be aroused! He wanted to get this omega help! The boy had clearly fallen out of a tree if the sticks in his blond hair hand anything to say about it. 

Out of nowhere Connor moved the boys shirt and bit down on his shoulder. The smell was strong there. Connor came hard and whined himself. The omega whimpered softly and Connor pulled out. He had raped someone! Connor tied off the condom and pulled his clothes back on before doing the omegas. What now? 

Connor was barely keeping his head on straight. He decided to pick the omega up and carry him to his car. Taking the boy to the hospital was the best thing o do right now. Connor threw all the garbage in his pockets into the small garbage can in the back seat before starting up the car and driving to the hospital. 

Connor didn’t want to be seen with an omega he had just raped. GOD HE RAPED SOMEONE! WHAT THE HELL?! Connor decided to set the boy down in a chair and turn on his heel to leave. He hoped the boy would be okay. 

Connor didn’t eat that night. He was terrified. If that boy knew that Connor was the one who hurt him, he had to accept that. Connor fucked up, that was on him. Connor could still smell the omega on him, so he showered before pulling on clean clothes. 

“Connor” Zoe called, opening the door. “Where were you earlier?” 

Connor nearly forgot about his attempted attempt. 

“Walk” Connor grunted. “Go away. Please.” 

Zoe closed the door and Connor curled up into a ball. He wanted to die so badly. But, just in case the omega ended up pressing charges, he kept himself from cutting deep lines into his arms. 

 

Connor closed his locker door and started shuffling his way to class. God, he couldn’t get over what he did. 

“Hey Connor!” 

Connor groaned and turned to face Jared Kleinman.

“Love the new hair length” Jared snorted. “Very school shooter chic!” 

Connor just glared. That’s when he saw the boy next to Jared. He had blonde hair, and a familiar face, shit! That was the boy Connor raped. Fuck! Connor heard Jared make some remark about a joke and he snapped his attention back to Jared. 

“Oh yeah, I’m laughing. Can’t you tell” Connor deadpanned. “Am I not laughing hard enough for you?” 

“Whatever, freak” Jared spat, walking away. 

Connor locked eyes with Jared’s friend. Connor wondered if he knew. 

“What” Connor growled. “You think I’m a freak too?” 

“No, no, of course not” the boy babbled. 

“Good” Connor muttered, walking away. 

Connor saw a flash of white on the boy’s arm and frowned. He had broken an arm and Connor raped him. What the fuck? 

 

Connor sat at a table in the corner of the library. He didn’t expect to see the omega boy in front of him. Connor forced himself not to run. 

“Connor Murphy” the boy squeaked. 

Fuck he was adorable. NOT NOW!!! RAPE IS NOT OKAY!!! 

“What do you want Evan” Connor sighed. 

“I... You marked me” Evan whispered. 

“What?” 

Evan pulled his shirt down and showed Connor the bite mark. The skin was purple and bruised. 

“I’m so sorry” Connor whispered. “I don’t know what happened to me. I never meant to hurt you.” 

Evan gave a chuckled and Connor looked up. Was the boy crazy? Connor felt Evan pull him forward and press their lips together. What. The. Fuck. Connor pulled back and stared at Evan. 

“What is wrong with you” Connor gasped. “I fucking raped you. You should not be okay.” 

“How dumb are you” Evan pouted. “You marked me.” 

“Yeah, I bit your shoulder.” 

“Oh my god” Evan squeaked. “Do you not know was marking means?” 

Connor shook his head. 

“You bit my mating mark” Evan groaned, resting his head on Connor’s shoulder. “Connor, you’re my alpha now.” 

Connor blinked a couple times...what? 

“You got my name without knowing it” Evan said. “That’s the bond you made working to connect us.” 

“I didn’t mean to do that” Connor whispered. “What the fuck have I done!” 

Evans face looked disappointed. Connor didn’t like it. 

“What’s wrong” Connor asked. “Besides me raping you?” 

“I get it” Evan sighed. “I’m not the best mate. You have the right to not like me. It’s not your fault I didn’t get home before my heat started.” 

“What made you think I didn’t like you” Connor frowned. 

“You don’t want to be my mate” Evan protested. 

“I...I don’t really understand what’s going on right now Evan” Connor groaned. “What does being mates mean?” 

“You’re mine and I’m yours” Evan shrugged. “How do you not know?” 

“I didn’t pay attention when we learned all this shit” Connor cried. “What the fuck is a heat? I never cared if people were omegas, betas, or alphas! People are people!” 

“I’m glad we agree” Evan giggled. “Don’t make me explain heats to you. I’ll find a book.” 

Evan disappeared for a few minutes and returned with an open book. Connor read the part his new mate was pointing to and Connor nodded. 

“So basically you’re really horny when you get your heat” Connor concluded. 

Evan nodded before returning the book to its shelf. 

“And that smell thing happens every time?” 

Another nod. 

“So it wasn’t fully my fault?” 

Evan nodded once more before pecking Connor’s cheek. Connor pulled Evan back in for a longer kiss and soon the boy was in his lap. Connor felt Evan grinding against him and pulled the shorter boy back. 

“Connor” Evan whined. “Please.” 

“Fuck” Connor muttered. “How long do heats last?” 

“Up to a week” Evan panted, kissing at Connor’s jaw. “Please.” 

Connor forced Evan off of him and looked at the smaller boy. Connor felt an urge to protect him. To help his omega.

“Are you allowed out of school for your heat?” 

Evan nodded before pulling Connor out of the library. Connor went to grab his bag while Evan signed himself out. Connor just followed the omega out the door, not caring if people saw him leave. Evan grabbed Connor’s hand and started whining again. 

“My house” Connor offered, leading Evan to his car. 

“Anywhere” Evan murmured, getting into the passenger side. 

Connor recalled that Cynthia and Larry had left for a business retreat. Zoe was going to her friends house for the weekend, so they were clear to have the house to themselves. Connor showed Evan to his room when they arrived and watched Evan pick random articles of clothing off the floor and onto the bed. 

“What are you doing” Connor chuckled. 

“Making a temporary nest” Evan scoffed. “You really are dumb.” 

“Hey!” 

“Sorry alpha.” 

Evan seemed satisfied at his work after a few minutes. He pulled Connor over and pushed the boy onto the bed. Connor let Evan strattle him and allowed his omega to peel off his hoodie. Evan spotted the scars instantly and kissed each one. 

“I get that” Evan sighed, grabbing his casted arm. “Now? Please?” 

“Now what” Connor asked, rubbing Evan’s thigh.

“Connor” Evan whined. 

“What do you want” Connor asked, kissing his omega softly. 

“Please help me” Evan whimpered. “Make the heat easier.” 

Connor nodded at how adorable his mate was before pulling off his shirt. Evan egerly peeled off his own before running his hands down the new flesh. 

“Ev” Connor breathed, enchanted by his omegas work. 

Connor made them flip places and peeled his mates pants off before doing his own. Connor decided not to torture Evan and tore off both boys boxers before throwing them in a heap on the floor. Evan was already leaking. Connor went to grab a condom from his bedside drawer but Evan slapped his hand away. 

“Get in me” Evan begged. 

“Just a minute” Connor assured, reaching over again. 

“What are you doing” Evan demanded, putting Connor’s hand onto his shoulder. 

“Condom” Connor explained. “I’m not knocking you up yet.” 

Evan started laughing. Connor tilted his head in confusion. 

“Omegas have special birth control to keep them from getting knocked up while in heat” Evan chuckled. “Being filled helps more with the...the want. If a beta or alpha was to take it...they wouldn’t ever be able to have a child. Now, please get in me alpha.” 

Connor blanked for a second before pressing a finger inside of Evan. The omega whined softly and Connor noted how loose and wet his mate was. 

“Whatever” Connor sighed, pulling his finger out and sticking his cock inside of Evan. 

Evan groaned loudly before begging for more. Connor rocked his hips slowly and watched his mate with pride. Why, he had no clue. But he was. 

“Alpha” Evan moaned. “Please! More!” 

Connor thrusted a bit harder and faster and Evan came against both of their chests. 

“Do I stop now” Connor frowned. 

“No” Evan cried, rutting down on Connor. “Please! Harder!” 

Connor turned the two and pressed Evan against the wall to give him leverage. Connor started to pound into Evan even harder, and his omega squealed with joy. All Connor cold feel and smell was Evan. Connor licked and nipped at his mates mark and the boy moaned again. Evan came again in a matter of minutes and Connor couldn’t stop himself from being impressed.

Evan forced Connor’s mouth to his own in a hungry kiss. Connor slipped his tongue into his mates mouth and let them dance together. Evan whined at the slower pace of Connor’s thrusts and Connor separated their mouths. 

“Connor” Evan whimpered. “Alpha. Please. I need more.” 

Connor thrusted his hips as hard as he could for Evan. The smaller boy screamed with delight and Connor smirked. God, Evan was good. Evan whined and panted as Connor went to marking his omegas chest with hickeys. Evan looked so good like that. 

“Again” Connor growled, nipping at Evan’s ear. 

Evan practically came on command. Connor felt himself getting close. Connor rolled them back over so he could pound Evan into the mattress. Evan’s legs wrapped around him and Connor attached his lips to Evan’s neck, biting at the flesh. Connor felt Evan’s hole clench around him and he groaned loudly. 

“You take my cock so good Evan” Connor purred. 

“I try” Evan panted. “Fuck! Connor!” 

Connor released inside of Evan and tried to catch his breath. The sweet omega came one last time after him and buried his hands in Connor’s hair. Connor pulled out and smiled. 

“Thank you” Evan murmured. 

“How often do you get your heat” Connor asked. 

“Every three to five months” Evan answered. 

“How long do they usually last” Connor murmured, feeling cuddly. 

“Two or three days” Evan recalled. “So if we’re lucky today is the last day. Otherwise tomorrow, thank god it’s Friday.” 

“And we just do this all weekend” Connor hummed, kissing Evan’s mark softly. 

“Yeah, basically” Evan yawned. “With rest in between.” 

“Should I grab snacks for us?” 

Evan just nodded. Connor kissed Evan’s puffy lips before getting out of bed and throwing on his boxers. The teen stumbled down to the kitchen and found assortments of snacks for the two. Connor put them on the floor by the bed before curling up next to Evan and taking a nap with him. 

 

Saturday night is when Evan’s heat ended. Connor had been resting with his mate when Evan seemed to snap out of his haze of sex. Connor instantly went into caretaker mode. 

“What do you need Ev” Connor asked, grabbing the smaller boy’s hand. 

“A bath sounds great” Evan sighed. “Especially since I can’t shower with a broken arm.”

Connor scooped his lover up and carried him to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Connor started the bath water and found the bottle of essential oils from one of Cynthia’s phases under the sink. Connor threw a capful into the tub and added some soap to make it bubbly. Evan was set in the tub with his casted arm hanging out. 

While Evan sat in the tub Connor grabbed a sharpie from his desk and wrote his name across the cast in big letters. Once that was done Connor started massaging Evan’s hair. 

“Mmm” Evan purred. “I’ve got a pretty awesome mate.” 

“Only the best for you” Connor smiled, pecking the boy’s cheek. 

Evan asked Connor to leave while he finished washing so Connor went to take a quick shower in Zoe’s bathroom. Connor emerged soon after and went to cleaning up the mess in his room. Garbage was everywhere, clothes were thrown around, it was just a mess. Connor grabbed all the clothes from the nest and threw them in the washing machine. The garbage was taken out and Connor quickly sprayed down the room so it didn’t smell so strongly of his mate for when Larry returned. 

Connor threw on comfy clothes before knocking on the bathroom door. 

“Come in Connor” Evan called. 

Connor peeked in and smiled at Evan. The boy was now clean and Connor went to helping his mate out of the tub. Evan was handed a soft towel while Connor went back for his clothes. Once Evan was dressed the two ventured down to the living room. 

“When do you need to get home” Connor asked, holding his love close. 

“I-I didn’t even think about that” Evan squeaked, jumping up. “My mom is gonna kill me!” 

“You’re with me” Connor cooed. “Will she be upset that you were with your mate?” 

“She doesn’t know I have one Connor” Evan cried. “We’ve gotta go!” 

Connor nodded to the smaller boy and grabbed his shoes. Evan ran back up for his bag and shoes and met Connor at the door. God, his hair looked so cute when it was drying into a slightly curly mess. Evan gave Connor the address and he took Evan home. 

“Maybe you should meet her” Evan mumbled, taking Connor’s hand. 

Connor smiled before kissing his beautiful mate and stepping out of the car. Evan opened the front door and stepped inside. 

“Mom?” 

“Evan” a woman cried. “I was worried sick! You can’t just go missing! I don’t care if it’s because of your heat! You stay home. Someone could hurt you!” 

Connor felt his gut twist. He had hurt Evan. 

“Mom” Evan frowned. “Look behind me.” 

The woman looked up and met Connor’s eye. The teen waved and felt Evan grab his hand. 

“Mom, this is Connor” Evan explained, squeezing Connor’s hand. “Connor, this is my mom Heidi. Mom...Connor is my mate.” 

Heidi smiled softly and looked back to Evan. 

“You wanted Connor to be your mate” Heidi asked. 

“It kinda hit me outta nowhere, but yeah” Evan nodded. 

Heidi stepped forward and embraced both boys. Then Heidi stepped back and gave just Connor a hug. 

“Thank you” Heidi whispered. “I was worried he’d be forced.” 

“Ms. Hansen, if anything Evan forced me” Connor laughed. “But, now I’m happy.” 

 Heidi laughed before embracing her son. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner Connor” Heidi asked. 

“Of course” Connor nodded. “Thank you Ms. Hansen.” 

“Any time dear” Heidi beamed. “And please, call me Heidi. I’ll call you two when dinner is ready.” 

Heidi vanished into the kitchen and Evan turned to Connor. 

“Your mom was right” Connor groaned. “I hurt you. Even if I didn’t know what I was doing. I still hurt you, forced you to be with me.” 

“Connor” Evan whispered. “I’m glad that you’re my mate.” 

“But you didn’t ask for it” Connor protested. 

“Connor” Evan laughed. “Come with me.” 

Evan pulled Connor down the hall and into what Connor had to assume was the boy’s bedroom. Evan opened a folder from his bookshelf and handed a paper from it to Connor. 

“Read it” Evan commanded. “Aloud.” 

“September second” Connor read. “Dear Connor Murphy, turns out today isn’t going to be an amazing week or an amazing year. Cause, cause why would it be? Oh I know cause there’s you and all my hope is pinned on you. Who I don’t even know and who doesn’t know me. But you know, maybe if I did, maybe if I could talk to you then maybe... Maybe nothing would be different at all. I wish everything was different. I wish I was part of something. I wish that anything I said mattered to anyone. I mean, face it would anyone notice if I vanished tomorrow? Sincerely, your best and most dearest friend, me. Evan, this is from months ago.” 

Connor looked over at Evan. The boy was sitting on his bed, picking at the hem of his shirt. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time Connor” Evan sighed. “It made my day when I figured out that it was you. You didn’t force anything. It was just a happy accident.” 

Connor wrapped his arms around Evan and breathed in deeply. Someone actually wanted him. 

“That day at the orchard” Connor whispered. “I was gonna kill myself.” 

“Why do you think my arm is broken Connor” Evan sniffed. “I let go of the branch and fell to the ground.” 

Connor kissed Evan’s cheek before squeezing the boy tighter. 

“I’m so sorry you hurt like that” Connor murmured. 

“I’m sorry that you do” Evan chuckled, wiping his eyes. “Thank you.” 

“For?” 

“For being my alpha.” 

“Any time Evan” Connor assured. 

Evan scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Connor. It was a set of numbers. 

“Just text me” Evan giggled, kissing Connor’s nose. “If you ever feel that way.”

“BOYS” Heidi yelled. “DINNER!” 

Connor pulled Evan up and they walked back down the hall. Heidi smiles at the pair as they sit down. Connor never eats much of anything, but he takes a little of everything Heidi made. 

“Are you not hungry” Heidi asked. 

“I just...don’t eat a lot” Connor explained. “Sorry Heidi.” 

“No, it’s okay” Heidi assured. “Can I ask why?” 

“I...I have no idea” Connor chuckled. “I know I’m not fat and that I don’t need to lose weight, but that doesn’t stop it. I get sick if I eat too much. My kidneys almost failed on me a year ago and it’s gotten better since, today is just one of the days where I’m not hungry.” 

“It’s okay dear” Heidi assured. “How long have you and Evan been friends?” 

Connor almost choked on his food. They hadn’t thaught of it. Connor made up a lie quickly and hoped Evan would go with it. 

“We’ve been in the same class for years” Connor explained. “But we didn’t start talking until last year.” 

“Yeah” Evan nodded. “We had an art project together. Constellations painting.” 

That was...actually true. Connor had forgotten who his partner had been. He liked that project a lot. 

“I’m glad” Heidi smiled. “Connor, you are an alpha, correct?” 

“Does it really matter” Evan protested. 

“I am Heidi” Connor nodded. “But I don’t see the need for omegas to be treated as less or betas to be less. We are all people, we didn’t choose to be one or the other. My father has a different argument on the matter though.” 

“Thank you Connor” Heidi hummed. 

The rest of dinner went through without incident and soon Evan was standing with Connor at the door. Connor doesn’t really know how to say goodbye when he’s been with Evan for over 24 hours. 

“I’m so fucking awkward” Connor groaned. 

“Join the club” Evan chuckled. “Thank you for helping me. I know everything was rushed and-” 

Connor silenced the boy with a kiss. When Connor pulled back he ran a hand through the boy’s hair. 

“It’s okay” Connor murmured. “Bye.” 

“Bye” Evan hummed. “See you Monday.” 

Connor turned to leave and made his way back home. Connor, thanks to some random force out there, didn’t get sick from eating and managed to get a peaceful nights sleep. 

 

You know how when when you’re told to do something you hate doing it? But when you do it on your own you’re all happy about it? That was Connor. He decided to clean up the house before his parents came home cause he was so happy. 

“Connor” Cynthia called. “What’s going on?” 

Connor turned and shrugged at his mother. 

“It’s a nice day” Connor sighed. 

Cynthia looked out the window and frowned. 

“It’s storming.” 

“It’s an emotionally nice day” Connor clarified, not getting annoyed like usual. 

Cynthia chuckled before placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder. The teen glanced up and smiled at his mother. 

“What’s making it such a nice day” Cynthia asked. “Can we talk about it?” 

Connor opened his mouth to answer, but closed it before he could get a word out. His parents would be disappointed with his boyfriend being an omega. 

“Connor” Cynthia frowned. “Please.” 

“You'll be upset with me” Connor stated. 

“Is it a drug thing?” 

Connor shook his head. 

“Then there is no way I’d be disappointed in you.” 

“Larry will be” Connor protested. 

“He isn’t here” Cynthia assured. “Your aunt is sick so he’s visiting her this week. Talk to me.” 

“I have a boyfriend” Connor confessed. “And he’s an omega.” 

Cynthia got why Connor was worried instantly. 

“That’s wonderful dear” Cynthia beamed. “But...you are right. Larry wouldn’t approve. Can I meet him? Tonight?” 

“I can ask” Connor nodded. 

Connor pulled out his phone and opened Evan’s contact. 

 

[4:23pm] 

Me: Ev? Are you busy tonight?

Evan: no??? Y???? 

Me: My mom wants to meet you. No Larry, he’s away this week.

Ev: ummmm... sure. 

Now my mom wants 2 come 2

Me: That’s okay. Come over around...5:45?

Ev: ok! Sure! See you then!

 

”His mom is coming too” Connor announced. 

“Okay” Cynthia hummed. 

“Don’t scare them with your rich mom talk please” Connor warned. “They’ll feel awkward about it. No one goes vegan for fun mom.” 

“Alright” Cynthia laughed. “Go put on something nicer than a hoodie at least.” 

Connor rolled his eyes but did what he was asked. Connor found a black button up in his closet and threw that on with his grey skinny jeans. 

 

[4:35] 

Me: My mom decreed that it’s semi formal. If you’ve got a button up, wear it. We’ll match ;)

Ev: Connor no.

Me: Connor yes ;)))))))))))

 

Connor decided to throw his hair up in a bun before running back down to the kitchen. 

“You look so nice” Cynthia chuckled, tossing a salad. “Did you make a cake earlier.” 

Connor glanced at the cake pan on the counter before nodding to his mother. Cynthia decided on chicken for dinner and Connor set the table while it cooked, thankful his mother dropped vegan for now. 

“IM HOME” Zoe shouted. “Wait...chicken?” 

Connor nodded and Cynthia waved to Zoe. 

“We have guests tonight” Cynthia explained. “Dress a little nicer, nothing too fancy. Larry isn’t here this week.” 

Zoe nodded before heading to her room. Connor set down the last fork before running over to check on Zoe. 

“Who’s coming over” Zoe asked, comparing a red sweater to a purple one. “And why do you care?” 

“My boyfriend and his mom dipshit” Connor drawled. “Purple. It brings out your eyes.” 

“I didn’t know you were dating someone” Zoe mumbled. 

“Yeah, we’ve kept quiet about it for awhile” Connor mumbled, hating the lie. 

 

[5:06] 

Ev: I know I shouldn’t be saying this over trxt but my dad left whe I was 7 so don’t expect there 2 b a dad around for me.

Me: Ouch. Okay, see you in a bit!

;)

Ev: Connor Noooooooooo

Me: CONNOR YES GODDAMNIT!

;)

;)

;)))))))

Ev: Sthap! 

Me: Fight me bitch!

Ev: fuck u!

Me: NO! Fuck you! You’re the bottom in this relationship!

Ev: I hate when ur rite!

Me: do you read uwu as the letters u w u or as oooowwwooooo?

Ev: of you don’t read it as ooowwwooo then you’re messed up.

*if

Me: Thank fuck!

Wait..

Evan...you have anxiety. You’re pretty messed up.

Ev: Connor...we’re both depressed gays were both messed up. 

Me: Oh shit you’re right. Fuck man...oopsie!

Ev: This is how I enter my house:

WASSUP FUCKERS!?

Me: WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE??

Ev: FUCK YOU THATS WHY!

Me: Heh, I love vines.

Ev: why r u looking up?

Me: I need to cry, but my mascara was $40! 

Ev: you better watch out

Me: You better watch out.

Ev: YOU BetTEr wATch oUT!

Me: YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!!!

But seriously, my mom is calling.

Ev: k bai!!!!~~~~

 

Connor decided to help his mom with dinner for the remainder of his time left and soon Zoe came around to help too. Before Connor knew it the doorbell rang. Cynthia had changed by then, even though she always looked nice, and her and Connor rushed to the door. Connor opened it and locked eyes with his mate. 

“Hey Ev” Connor grinned. “Hi Heidi!” 

“Hi Connor” Heidi beamed. 

“Hey” Evan mumbled, blushing slightly. 

Connor welcomed the pair in and let Cynthia swoop in. 

“Hi” Cynthia greeted. “I’m Cynthia, Connor’s mom. It’s so great to meet you.” 

“You too” Heidi laughed. “I’m Heidi, Evan’s mom. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Murphy” Evan smiled. 

“Hello Evan” Cynthia nodded, shaking Evan’s hand. “Please, call me Cynthia. Heidi, this is my daughter Zoe.” 

“Hello Mrs. Hansen” Zoe waved. “Hey Evan.” 

Evan waved before finding Connor’s hand in his. 

“Please” Heidi laughed. “Enough formalities, I’m Heidi.” 

The moms went off to chat and Zoe followed them. Connor turned to Evan and kissed the boy’s forehead. 

“Hey” Evan smiled. 

“You okay?” 

“Nervous is all.” 

“Okay” Connor nodded. “You feel uncomfortable at all and I’ll get you out. Okay?” 

“Okay” Evan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Connor. 

Connor showed Evan to the dining room before getting Heidi’s attention and pulling her aside. 

“My mom just found out about Evan” Connor explained. “If I can I’d like to keep us being mates out of the way for tonight so I can tell her myself.” 

“Of course honey” Heidi nodded. 

Connor smiled before going back to the group. Cynthia had everyone sit and soon they were chatting over dinner. 

“This is amazing Cynthia” Heidi gasped. “You have to share your recipe.” 

“Remind me after and I will” Cynthia laughed. 

Connor felt Evan grab his hand under the table and he looked over. Evan smiled and squeezed Connor’s hand. Connor squeezed back before glancing around the table. Zoe and the moms were talking and getting along well, Evan didn’t seem scared or anxious, and Connor himself didn’t feel as broken for once. Maybe things would work out okay after all.


End file.
